Secrets - A lot of 'em
by shovelgirlERB000
Summary: Only two vampires, here because there's no where else to put it. A/N in Worst Birthday Ever still applies, sorry. No flames/trolling, please. Enjoy my story and pwitty pweese read it, I desperately need to know how my creative writing is! Thanks in advance to all who read, review, follow and/or favourite, you're all wonderful! Even if you don't do any of the above, you still are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My best friend on the planet, her little sister, my little sister, and I play this as a game, and it gave me an idea for a story. This story. It's kinda sad that we play this (a very different variation of it anyway), considering we're all either eleven or thirteen, but the characters, the setting, and the personalities are all what we play as. Here's a brief description of it all. Yes, it's a separate chapter, but I need time to write this, then get my friend to edit the chapters (since she's a master writer worthy of world recognition). Please note that all places and characters are ****_fictional and belong to me_****, if the places are actually real, or my characters resemble any of yours (which I doubt), it is completely by coincidence. See if you can guess who is who, and review/PM me the answers. Just let me know that these will not be easy to guess.**

_Characters:_

Shimmer:

_Appearance - _White hair, white skin, white eyes with black rimmed irises. Black star shaped spots freckle her skin. She is a full vampire with a serious coffee addiction. She is also a sprite/elemental of the moon and stars. Draws energy from darkness and shadows, with coffee keeping her going during the day. Age 15

_History – _Daughter of the Dark High Angel and a moon elemental, she was abandoned in the forests of St. Michael's Orphanage for the Mentally Lacking (basically a mental institution for parentless kids, although some of them are semi-normal), and ended up being employed as the garden shed keeper. She hates the Matron because she took her rake under the pretence of cleaning it and never gave it back. Sneaks out every few nights to feed off humans. Has wings, which are silver, tinged black at the top and are always hidden unless in use. Has no human (very important note) until going to Agatha's Boarding School for Orphans when she is kicked out by St. Michael's. No one knows her secret, not even Dawn, her closest friend. Due to being kept at St. Michael's, she is a little strange in the head and has absolutely no social skills.

Dawn Dusk:

_Appearance -_ Is known for a piercing and completely creepy gaze, considering one eye is solid black and the other solid gold, no pupils. Is half vampire, with black encircling the gold eye until only a speck is visible when she gets hungry. Black hair, with a long fringe reaching down her nose, and falling down to her hips. Deathly pale skin, with longer than average, needle sharp fangs that extend when angry. Needs to feed from humans every fourth new moon, and from wolves/large, predatory animals every other new moon. 5'5. Cannot be around a bleeding wound without loosing control. Is also a light and shadows sprite/elemental. Cannot be bothered to hide her eyes. Has wings that are kept hidden, black with every feather showing a slight gold tip. Age 15

_History_ – An experiment to see if light and shadows sprites can be mixed with vampires, creating a being with vampire abilities without the need for blood, semi-failed. The moment her eyes opened at the lab and she bit and drank the blood of the woman holding here, she was deemed failed and shipped off to St. Michael's (mentioned above) around the same time as Shimmer. Would constantly smuggle coffee to her. Like Shimmer, is a little strange in the head, having taken the classes at St. Michael's with all the schizophrenics (I mean no offense to anyone at all. This is just how it works) and living in pure whiteness.

Due to being part vampire, the light powers have been weakened, meaning that she draws her energy from the darkness and ends up being out of it for a lot of the day. No one knows that she's part vampire, not even Shimmer. They let each other hunt without questioning what they're doing, due to they're odd relationship. Agrees with Shimmer on the Matron predicament, and often plays spiteful and sadistic pranks on her.

Charm Summerset:

_Appearance_ – Naturally blonde hair, with rainbow coloured eyes concealed by contact lenses. Very bubbly. Pale skin. Is an Aurora Borealis (northern lights) sprite/elemental. Her powers, which are just beginning to emerge, are starting to put blue streaks into her hair. She colours them in with a yellow texta when she thinks no one is watching. Is bullied by Lucinda Pettigrew (my friend came up with the name, not me!).

_History_ – Came from St. Anthony's Orphanage for Deprived Girls. Abandoned by her mother, a rogue who handed her over to the Matron and ran, she has grown up knowing nothing but the orphanage. At age fifteen, she has become too old and has been transferred to Agatha's Boarding School to conserve space. Not much else is known.

Lucinda Pettigrew:

_Appearance_ – Shiny blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and deep brown eyes. Tanned skin, only her eyes defy the Malibu Barbie appearance she has got going. A human and a bully, she wants everything she can't have. Hates the orphanage kids (once again, no offense is intended), because they are 'poor and filthy' and she is rich and a spoiled brat.

_History_ – Unknown.

**Well, enjoy the story! It starts with just the first two mentioned, just so you know. If you have any other characters for me to add in, PM or review with your suggestions; I'll work in as many as I can! Give me about half an hour and a half and you'll have your first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, you have to pretend that you don't know all about their abilities and that they aren't human. Forget everything in the biographies except their appearances. If you do that, you'll enjoy this far more, I promise!**

Chapter 1 – Light and Shadows meet the Moon

DDPOV

God, I thought to myself, I hate this place. So bright, all white. White walls, white clothes, white sheets, even white pencils for lights sake! My energy comes from shadows, and here I am in this hell hole. I can feel the new moon drawing close, I'll need to feed soon. My thoughts are interrupted by a single pair of heavy, pounding footsteps stomping down the hall. Not my friend, she is silent like me. It is Dread, you can tell by the slight whine that accompanies the slap of boots on the white floors. I will be in trouble if I get caught out in the halls; they locked me up in the straightjacket just an hour ago for trying to sneak out. That's exactly why I stay put.

"Dawn!" cries Dread in obvious surprise. A fat old lady she is, with curly grey hair that hugs close to her head; when she's angry, I can't help but laugh because it looks like her ears a steaming. Her obvious pudginess is drastically increase by the fact that she's just barely five foot. Of course, her name isn't really Dread; we're supposed to call her 'Matron', but I find it far more amusing to watch her fume. Her wrinkled, rather pug-like face holds a priceless look at the moment; after all, straitjackets are impossible to escape when you're a mere human.

"You're supposed to be in your room," she scolds, failing miserably as she tries to imitate my intimidating gaze – which is impossible, due to my odd, pupil-less eyes – and speaking to me like a five year old who was told to go to time out. Instead of acting like the rest of the drugged up, brainless teens here, I taunted her.

"No," I told her, watching her face. The transition from surprise to annoyance to shock was absolutely hilarious. "I'm supposed to be in a straitjacket, but I got bored and decided to go for a walk. I'm retrieving the caffeine supplement you call coffee and going to drink it in the moonlight. Good day," I said in my usual voice; sadistic and sarcastic, it taunts people to the point that they want to rip their hair out.

Slipping past her, I continued my silent way down the hall, swaying slightly due to the lack of shadows. I'll never understand the need to have every single corner illuminated; there's nowhere for the bogeyman to hide when they do that. Without the bogey man, there's no fun; particularly when you're the bogeyman. Reaching my destination, I diminished myself to a mere shadow against the wall to avoid Cook and grabbed the jar of coffee from the shelf. I took the whole thing.

Slipping out the kitchen door and into the shadows of the moonlit night was a relief as I felt my power flood back to me. I sighed in contentment as I shook my wings out from under the folds of my white uniform. Oh, how I hated this place. Making my way down to the shed, I stooped down to lift a small rock and toss it at the window. My keen vision piercing the darkness, just as it was designed to, meant that my projectile hit the target with dead on accuracy. Barely a second afterwards, the door to the gardeners pride and joy shed opened, and my friend stepped out into the night.

Her white hair and skin glowed eerily in the moonlight, giving her an ethereal look that, combined with her lethal grace and movements as silent as mine, made her seem deadly. My piercing black and gold stare met her pale silver one as she, too, shook out her wings from their crevice in the planes of her back.

"She took my rake," she complained over the meters between us, and anyone would think that she was talking to herself. We communicated like this during the day, too; speaking through windows and knowing the other could hear and answer was the only thing that kept us sane. Ish.

"She took it again and she won't give it back," she huffed, and I didn't laugh. Why would I? Dread was constantly taking Shimmer's brooms, rakes and other supplies, often the ones with unexplained splotches of blood on them from our little hunting trips (we enjoyed braining the wolves; a hobby we picked up in the forest), under the pretence of cleaning them and not giving them back.

"Really?" I said in surprise. Dread was setting a new record. "That's the fourth one this week, and it's only Tuesday!" I cried, exasperated, as we stalked silently closer to each other.

"She also put me in the straightjacket again. Second time this month and I haven't even tried to break out yet," I stated. Most people would laugh over this conversation, but, honestly, it's serious stuff! Putting people in straightjackets and stealing stuff with only a tiny little splotch of blood on it isn't fair! Really, what kind of example was Dread trying to set for us; an immoral one? It was starting to really get on my nerves.

"I heard we are to be shipped off to a Boarders college soon," she stated in her normal monotone voice. "Gardener said so. He said that we were taking to much money to keep, so they were kicking us out of this white place and sending us to be with normal humans in a large building with no woods." This was not fair! No more tools, no more cruel and hilarious pranks, no more braining wolves!

"That is a rather important occasion. At least there won't be so much of this insufferable white," and it was true.

That was our last night at the shed, we knew, so we went on the hunt. It was rather hard to control myself around the blood of the wolf we stalked, because his pack was my main food source and I was due to feed in a few nights time. I was glad that I was allowed to do the honours and, therefore, had to do the cleanup. When the hunt was up and the wolf brained, Shimmer went to meditate in her moonlit clearing as I impatiently waited to drain my prey.

Even as she turned and walked away, my fangs slid down and stuck my lip, releasing a tiny drop of blood that put me into my usual frenzy. Sucking the wolf to a shrivelled mass of bone and fur, I was too gone to notice the howls that were sent up around me until I was finished and I had the blood dripping down my chin. Pulling myself into a crouch, I listened for the racing heartbeat of the pack. It came.

One launched itself from behind and I skipped merrily to the side, like a little girl with blonde plaits and a pink dress, causing it to crash into its fellow pack mate that had been trying to distract me. Snapping my gold tipped wings to attention, I flapped down and took off. Using the shadows that treated me as a queen, I sped the decomposition process, watching with joyous intent as the body broke down swiftly into nothing more than compost. I would definitely miss the hunting trips that we took.

Swiping the blood off my chin, I swooped through the open window that ended the separate alcove hidden at the back of my room. Pulling them in, I listened for the 'staff' coming to unbind me from my would be straightjacket prison. When their lighter than average footsteps neared the door, I took up my amused position on the bed, draped in white. They stared, dumbstruck, at the broken restraints, the stupid people; this was the fifth one destroyed this year, and it was only March! Honestly; they say insanity is doing the some thing over and over, yet expecting different results. These people are worse than some of the people who are actually here for a reason!

St. Michael's was for the mentally 'lacking', as the name of the orphanage suggested, and had classes that were suited to the patients. I had to take them all, and therefore had a rather extensive knowledge of 'polite human society' and other useless crap that, when you really think about it, isn't important unless you actually _want_ to appear nice.

When the flabbergasted staff, who just happened to wear army boots and carry pistols and tasers by coincidence, finally left me in peace, I ducked into my alcove, the only shaded place in the entire building, and fell into a recuperative state that wasn't sleep, but more the absorption of the energy in the shadows required the next day.

And, by the lights, would I need all of it I could possibly could.

**Do you like it so far? What do you think of the characters so far? Any suggestions and/or tips will be taken into consideration and, if I believe they are useful to the story, applied and properly credited. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I really wanna know what you guys think of this, so review when you can! Sorry if there are mistakes in this one, I think I just coughed my brains out (Hey, choking on your own spit's a skill!)… Please enjoy, for my sake!**

DDPOV

Ugh. We are on a train, surrounded by chatty, bratty human beings, being shipped off to only light knows where! All these humans, pretending to be people they're not, lying to impress people who are popular and snobbish. My golden eye is practically mimicking the sun with all the use the abilities of the light are getting. We are also being given a wide berth; so there's nothing new. Good. Let people fear us; it's all the more fun to play Queen of Fear on every night except Hallows Eve.

Smirking at me, Shimmer decided we should have some fun. Both of us are scary, a point that we love, we are very good at getting what we want, when we want it. Slipping out into the public walkway, I was definitely glad of my feed last night; Shimmer knew to avoid me around new moon, but no one else did, and there might have ended up with a missing student or two.

Passing all the doors, and sticking to the shadows, we eventually came to a tiny little section at the back with only a lone blonde. My eye immediately flared; she has so many secrets. I would enjoy torturing them out of her. Glancing up, her eyes widened at the sight of us; but not in fear. She was glad we were here. The fact made me pause; she might be difficult. Standing instantly, she beamed and welcomed us to sit.

"Please, please! Sit down! I've never had anyone willingly come up to me before… Wow! You guys have cool makeup and contacts; where did you buy them?" she took a deep breath to say more, but caught the expressions on our faces. We are _not_, by any means, friendly people. In fact, we are the opposite and proud of it. Scowling at her, I growled and responded in a rather snappish manner; I'm a crappy witch, well, more than usual anyway, when I need to feed and just after doing so.

"We do not bother with makeup and 'contacts', as you call it. This is how we look," she was stunned, then regained that annoying bubblines. By the light, she was resilient.

"Well, then, you guys are incredible! Particularly you…" she turned to me and paused, frowning. "I never did catch your names. What were they?" she asked. Did she think us to be stupidiots? **(I came up with that one as an insult to my sister. Feel free to use it as you wish)**

"You never 'caught' our names for two reasons. One, you cannot 'catch' a word, and two, we never gave them in the first place." I said. To be honest, she looked rather put out.

Then, as with last time, she bounced right back. Persistent little girl, isn't she. That'll be lots of fun to break, I thought to myself. It caused an involuntary smirk to work its way to my usually expressionless face. Sensing my thoughts, or the basic gist of them, Shimmer grinned a twin one at the exact moment. Not getting it, the annoying girl just smiled impossibly wider.

"Well, then, what are they?" she asked pleasantly. We knew exactly what she meant, but just couldn't help ourselves.

"What are what?" we asked innocently, tilting our heads to the left in perfect unison. She blinked, momentarily taken aback, before 'clarifying'.

"Your names, you silly gooses!" she laughed. Looking at each other, too quick for her eye to catch, we decided to play along. With our own, nasty twist on it, of course.

"The correct term," began Shimmer.

"Is 'geese'," I continued.

"And, if you really must know," said Shimmer. The girls face was going more and more terrified by the minute as we spoke in perfect sync, as though we were one person with two different yet eerily similar, floating, melodious voices. Mine was tenor tone and Shimmers' was more alto.

"We are Shimmer and Dawn," I stated.

"Can you guess who is who?" we said together. It wasn't too hard, really. Just look into our eyes, where the answer always lies.

"Hmmm…" she pondered. "I don't know, or, personally, care," she stated. "But my name is Charm. Charm Summerset."

"We didn't ask for your name; we asked you to say who is who. Why did you answer a question that did not need answering to avoid guessing wrong?" we teased, tilting our heads again to the left in perfect. Frowning, she simply stated:

"Because, that's what you do in polite human society,"

"Oh, I remember that lesson!" I exclaimed in mock excitement. She only frowned deeper. I grinned at my next: she was gonna get wrinkles at this rate.

**Review, please! Suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
